This study is one of the newer approaches to AIDS-associated cryptococcal meningitis which addresses two fundamental hypotheses: The use of flucytosine in combination with amphotericin B during the first 2 weeks of treatment will improve the response rate by 20%; itraconazole and fluconazole are equivalent treatment regimens in further converting cerebrospinal fluid cultures from + to - when used between weeks 2 & 10 of treatment with amphotericin B.